Journey Through Mama and Papas Pasts!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: All the Characters are grown up and now its time for their kids to take over. Full Summary inside. Character Ages at the bottom of Chapter 1 and A whole new Story of Melody Blooms! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I made this up listening to Micheal Jackson's Heal the World song. Boy did I have a great Idea! This story takes place twenty Years later and Melody and the Guardians are grown up! But now its time for everyone's Kids to take the stage and read what happened to their parents to get to where they are now. But the main Character this time isn't Melody but her oldest daughter! What sorts of past will Melody's Scrapbook reveal? Find out by Reading this exciting Story! And to help me is all the Charas! Say hi guys!

Pixie: Hey!

Kit: NYAH!

Rin: Hello Everyone.

Diva: Yo!

Tommy: Good Day to you all.

Star: Hi there.

Ran: Hey!

Miki: Yo.

Su: Desu!

Dia: Hi there.

Kiseki: I am King!

Temari: What's up. Is Nagi here somewhere?

Rhythm: No he's not cool enough.

Hotaro: That's mean.

Kusu Kusa: No its not! *Giggles*

Pepe: Dechu!

Daichi: Yo!

Il: Yo what up?

El: Love Angel.

Yoru: Nya.

Nana: My dreams move on.

Wulfe: Yeah!

Munkey: We Rock!

Genie: Hey guys.

Me: Okay everyone calm down. Dia and Star will start us off with the Disclaimer.

Both: *Star and Dia wink and make a heart in their hands* Maddie-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters but Melody-Chan and some of the other characters Maddie-Chan made up off the top of her head so she does own them. Enjoy!

**The Story of Mama and Papa's Life!**

**Chapter 1**

**"Finding the Scrapbook!"**

**Girl: Ryo hurry up! Mama and Papa want that clean before they get home! *Angeline* (I'm Angeline Tsukiyomi If your wondering why I look like the young heroine you all know as Melody is because she's my mother. But my hair color is like Papa's. Mama was known as Melody Higurashi but when she married Papa you all know as Ikuto Tsukiyomi she became Melody Tsukiyomi. I'm the oldest of three kids. The person I'm yelling at Aunt Utau and Uncle Kukai's Son Ryo.) Ryo! Are you listening?**

**Boy: *Ryo* I am jeez. I found a box that looks like it might be filled of junk.**

**Angeline: And just bring it down.**

**Ryo: I am Angel.**

**Angeline: (My nickname Mama and Papa gave me is Angel and since Ryo is my cousin he calls me that. I'm also 11 years old. My mom had me when she was 21 years old. Other than me I have a little Nee-San and a little brother. My Nee-San's Name is Promise. She's 6 years old. And my little brother is Ikuto Jr. He's two years old.) *Ryo climbs down the ladder handing Angeline the Box* Wow it says Melody's Box of Childhood things. Grandma must have boxed it.**

**Ryo: Which one?**

**Angeline: The one who raised her.**

**Ryo: Oh you mean the one that used to flirt with your dad?**

**Angeline: Yes. Lets go to my room and take a look.**

**Ryo: Right behind you! *Follows Angeline to her room***

**Angeline: Hey Promise. Look what we found in the attic.**

**Girl: *Promise* What is it?**

**Angeline: Mama's things from her childhood.**

**Promise: Cool!**

**Angeline: Yeah. *She uses the Pocketknife Kukai gave Ryo on his eleventh birthday and cuts the tape and opens the box up completely revealing many toys and figurines and Books* Whoa! Mama had a lot of things.**

**Promise: What's this? *Pulls out a Bell Necklace***

**Angeline: I believe that's the Bell necklace Papa was talking about. *pulls out a notepad* This must be the notepad Mama and Papa used to pass notes! *She opens it up and flips through the pages and stops at the last page that said the date of 12/01/23* Whoa look as this!**

**Promise: What?**

**Angeline: Even after Papa got out of High school they wrote to each other. It ends with Papa asking Mama to marry him!**

**Ryo: Whoa so he didn't say it out loud? He said it on a Piece of paper?**

**Angeline: It doesn't have an answer but I guess Mama said yes.**

**Promise: Whoa it's a weird piece of paper!**

**Angeline: *Takes it from her* No this is their Wedding Certificate!**

**Ryo: I was one when they got married.**

**Angeline: According to this Mama was about to have me!**

**Ryo: So they got married after Auntie found out she was going to have you?**

**Angeline: I don't know. But its so weird.**

**Ryo: Oh look at this. *Holds up one of the books and since it has dust on it he blows the dust off* Whoa it says "My Life as a Guardian"**

**Angeline: Lets look at it! *Ryo moves over next to her and Promise sits on her right and Angeline opens the book on her lap and on the first page after the title page it has pictures of Melody and the guardians on it along with Information and Pictures of the Guardians* Hmm? Mama says there are something called Charas on here but I don't see anything.**

**Promise: Look here it says "Every Kid holds an egg in their heart. An Egg that can't be seen but is always there. Even through Adulthood its there. And a Guardian Chara is born." There are little peoples in the picture!**

**Angeline: What do you mean? I don't see anything.**

**Ryo: This is why… "Guardian Charas can't be seen endless someone has a chara or if they are a small child" Angeline we are teenagers so we can't have charas.**

**Angeline: Right here Promise what do they look like?**

**Promise: They look like mini People of Mama. One is a Kitty, Angel, and Devil. There is a girl dressed as a boy and a Girl with Black Hair and an Orange Outfit she has a Microphone on her Ear. The Last one is dressed as a Ballerina. But her outfit is blue and she has a big bow on her head.**

**Angeline: It says their names are Pixie, Kit, Rin, Diva, Tommy, and Star. They must have been Mama's Charas.**

**Promise: The symbols on them look like the charms on Mama's Bracelet.**

**Angeline: Hmm? Are there Charas in all the pictures with Mama's?**

**Promise: Yeah. They all must belong to the Guardians.**

**Angeline: There's Mama and Papa! Papa was cute when he was younger!**

**Ryo: Look Papa looked like a Dork! *Points to the Picture of Utau and Kukai* Mama was cute.**

**Angeline: She still is if you haven't noticed. Look! Auntie Rima!**

**Promise: She has a Chara too. it's a clown and its gigging with Mama's Charas.**

**Angeline: Look Uncle Nagi! He was cute when he was my age!**

**Promise: He has a Chara dressed in a Basketball outfit and has a headset on his neck.**

**Angeline: It says Uncle Nagi's Chara was Rhythm and Auntie Rima's was Kusu Kusa.**

**Promise: Papa had one too. It too is a kitty!**

**Voice: Kids! We're home! *Melody***

**Voice: They must be upstairs. *Ikuto***

**Angeline: Oh No! *Closes the Scrapbook and slides it under her bed and the three stand up just as the door opens revealing Ikuto and Kukai* Hi Papa! Hi Uncle Kukai!**

**Ikuto: What are you three up too?**

**Ryo: We found Auntie's Box of stuff upstairs in the attic and we were just taking at peek at the stuff she had.**

**Promise: Papa what's this? *Holds up the old Bell Collar***

**Ikuto: Hey it's the Bell Collar I gave Melody. *Picks Promise up and spins her around making her giggle***

**Guy: *Kukai* Wow it's the hat Utau and I bought you guys.**

**Ryo: Yeah there's cool stuff in here Papa.**

**Ikuto: We brought Dinner home and everyone Is joining us tonight so let's get down stairs.**

**Angeline: Okay Papa. *Ikuto carries Promise downstairs while Kukai examines the Box and Ryo stays with him***

**Kukai: Wow all her favorite stuff is in here.**

**Ryo: yeah and it has a lot of stuff of the guardians in here too.**

**Kukai: how did you?**

**Ryo: I do listen to you and Mama in the car Papa.**

**Kukai: don't be smart Ryo.**

**Ryo: Its true!**

**Kukai: I know that. Come on lets get this back in the attic before Melody-Chan realizes you guys got it down.**

**Ryo: Right!**

**Later Downstairs…………………………….**

**Melody: Junior get out of that! *Grabs Junior before he grabs the cookie plate* Gotcha.**

**Junior: But me want Cookie!**

**Melody: After Dinner.**

**Ikuto: Hey stop bugging your Mother. *Picks Junior up and tickle him***

**Melody: Thanks Ikuto.**

**Promise: Mama and Papa make a great couple!**

**Girl: They always have been. *Amu* And Always will. *Flips her waist length Pink Hair***

**Melody: If your such an expert go kiss you husband and shut up.**

**Amu: Hmm. You're the best Melody.**

**Girl: I want cookies! *Yaya***

**Boy: No you know what it does to you. Any type of Sugar makes you hyper. *Kairi***

**Melody: Plus cookies are for dessert Yaya.**

**Yaya: Your no fun Melody-Chi!**

**Melody: I know. With a Big Kid like this. *Points to Ikuto who just smiles at her* I have to be on top of things.**

**Ikuto: Why are you talking like that Melody? *Places Junior on the floor and moves behind Melody hugging her from behind* I'm only a Kid because you told me to get along with Angeline.**

**Melody: I stand corrected. He's a super big kid.**

**Angeline: Waa! *Trips coming down the stairs and after Ikuto lets her go Melody spins over catching Angeline around the waist* Thanks Mama.**

**Melody: you always miss that second step. *Lets go of Angeline after Angeline regains her balance* You need to watch your feet Angel.**

**Angeline: I was watching but what distracted me was uh… *Looks over at Nagi's and Rima's ten year old son Roxas***

**Melody: I know. Why don't you just tell him Angel. Rima-Chan tells me so much about how he thinks it cute when you make a mistake.**

**Angeline: I can't do that! All the girls at school are always all over him because he rocks at Sports and is funny.**

**Melody: Yeah but you have one thing they don't.**

**Angeline: What?**

**Melody: A Mother who is best friends with his parents.**

**Angeline: Okay I'll ask him if he wants to go out back.**

**Melody: Go get him! *Walks to the kitchen and Ikuto smiles at her* What?**

**Ikuto: What was that about?**

**Melody: *Whispers* What's you opinion on Nagi's Kid Roxas?**

**Ikuto: Good kid and he's cool like his dad.**

**Melody: So you'd be okay with it if Angeline and him started dating?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Melody: Oh come on you just you liked him.**

**Ikuto: Yeah but Angel is eleven and he's ten.**

**Melody: And your three years older then me?**

**Ikuto: Hmm.**

**Ryo: Hey Auntie.**

**Melody: Yeah?**

**Ryo: That Scrapbook in the box upstairs. Why's you make it?**

**Melody: Huh? Because I wanted to remember my childhood. Why do you ask?**

**Ryo: What were Charas?**

**Melody: Huh? I was wondering when you kids would find that and ask about it. You all have to finish reading it to find out.**

**Ryo: Oh okay.**

**Mean While outside…………………..**

**Angeline: Uh?**

**Boy: *Roxas* What's up Angel?**

**Angeline: Huh? Uh?**

**Roxas: Let me guess your like the girls at school?**

**Angeline: Who said?**

**Roxas: Your actually pretty cute. When you make a mistake in front of me.**

**Angeline: What the heck does that mean?**

**Roxas: It means if your going to confess just do so already or I will first.**

**Angeline: Huh? If you already know then the point? *Turns away from him***

**Roxas: Mama was right your just like your mom.**

**Angeline: That comes with the whole being her daughter thing!**

**Roxas: Well then I'll make it easier. I like you a lot Angeline.**

**Angeline: I like you too Roxas…**

**Roxas: T- *Is Interrupted by Ryo and Promise***

**Ryo: Angeline!**

**Promise: Nee-San!**

**Angeline: What is it?**

**Ryo: Uh? Are we interrupting something?**

**Angeline: *Gives him Utau's usual "Yes you are!" Glare* Yes!**

**Ryo: sorry but Auntie said we need to finish reading the scrapbook to figure out why we older kids can't see the charas.**

**Angeline: What you asked Mama about it?**

**Ryo: She wasn't mad!**

**Girl: *Airi* What's up guys?**

**Angeline: Alynn! Airi! (Those to are Auntie Amu and Uncle Tadase's kids.)**

**Girl: *Alynn* What is that you got there Ryo?**

**Ryo: Auntie's Scrapbook.**

**Junior: Me Want to see! Me want to see!**

**Angeline: *Picks Junior up and places the scrapbook on the table next to them* okay we left off on this page.**

**Girl: What are you kids doing out here? *Jamie***

**Angeline: Auntie Jamie! Can you tell us about Mama's Scrapbook?**

**Jamie: Actually I can. Inside holds the Key to the Charas. Why your Mother Locked them in there is a mystery to me. But you'll have to finish reading it to find the path to your own hearts. Genie taught me that.**

**Angeline: Genie?**

**Jamie: My Chara I had when I was a Girl. Your Mom bought me a Necklace that has the symbol on it. You'll see the picture she took of me in there. Have fun kids. *She walks back inside***

**Angeline: Alright! Let's figure this out!**

**Ryo: right!**

**Everyone: Alright! *The Picture fades away with Angeline turning the page revealing a Picture of Josh and Ami***

**Preview……………………………**

**Angeline: Next time we learn about Uncle Josh's and Auntie Ami's life when they were growing up! But we don't get the story from them we get it from Mama's eyes in her scrapbook!**

**Ryo: Whoa! They had a great life!**

**Promise: Auntie Ami was so cute my age!**

**Airi: Mama and Papa had fun with everyone back then.**

**Alynn: Yeah they did.**

**Roxas: So where was Mama and Papa at this time?**

**Angeline: Stay Tuned for the next Chapter! See you soon!**

Me: How was that as a Chapter? I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon as possible!

El: Yeah!

Me: Ages for Characters

Melody-33

Ikuto-37

Utau, Kukai-34

Tadase, Amu, Nagi, Rima-30

Yaya-28

Kairi-27

Rikka-25

Hikaru-24

Josh-24

Ami-23

Jamie-20

Me: Now the Kids!

Angeline-11

Ryo-13

Airi, Roxas-10

Alynn, Promise-6

Junior-2

Me: Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Ami and Josh Fall in Love!

Me: I made this up listening to Micheal Jackson's Heal the World song. Boy did I have a great Idea! This story takes place twenty Years later and Melody and the Guardians are grown up! But now its time for everyone's Kids to take the stage and read what happened to their parents to get to where they are now. But the main Character this time isn't Melody but her oldest daughter! What sorts of past will Melody's Scrapbook reveal? Find out by Reading this exciting Story! And to help me is all the Charas! Say hi guys!

Pixie: Hey!

Kit: NYAH!

Rin: Hello Everyone.

Diva: Yo!

Tommy: Good Day to you all.

Star: Hi there.

Ran: Hey!

Miki: Yo.

Su: Desu!

Dia: Hi there.

Kiseki: I am King!

Temari: What's up. Is Nagi here somewhere?

Rhythm: No he's not cool enough.

Hotaro: That's mean.

Kusu Kusa: No its not! *Giggles*

Pepe: Dechu!

Daichi: Yo!

Il: Yo what up?

El: Love Angel.

Yoru: Nya.

Nana: My dreams move on.

Wulfe: Yeah!

Munkey: We Rock!

Genie: Hey guys.

Me: Okay everyone calm down. Dia and Star will start us off with the Disclaimer.

Both: *Star and Dia wink and make a heart in their hands* Maddie-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters but Melody-Chan and some of the other characters Maddie-Chan made up off the top of her head so she does own them. Enjoy!

**The Story of Mama and Papa's Life!**

**Chapter 1**

**"Finding the Scrapbook!"**

**Girl: Ryo hurry up! Mama and Papa want that clean before they get home! *Angeline* (I'm Angeline Tsukiyomi If your wondering why I look like the young heroine you all know as Melody is because she's my mother. But my hair color is like Papa's. Mama was known as Melody Higurashi but when she married Papa you all know as Ikuto Tsukiyomi she became Melody Tsukiyomi. I'm the oldest of three kids. The person I'm yelling at Aunt Utau and Uncle Kukai's Son Ryo.) Ryo! Are you listening?**

**Boy: *Ryo* I am jeez. I found a box that looks like it might be filled of junk.**

**Angeline: And just bring it down.**

**Ryo: I am Angel.**

**Angeline: (My nickname Mama and Papa gave me is Angel and since Ryo is my cousin he calls me that. I'm also 11 years old. My mom had me when she was 21 years old. Other than me I have a little Nee-San and a little brother. My Nee-San's Name is Promise. She's 6 years old. And my little brother is Ikuto Jr. He's two years old.) *Ryo climbs down the ladder handing Angeline the Box* Wow it says Melody's Box of Childhood things. Grandma must have boxed it.**

**Ryo: Which one?**

**Angeline: The one who raised her.**

**Ryo: Oh you mean the one that used to flirt with your dad?**

**Angeline: Yes. Lets go to my room and take a look.**

**Ryo: Right behind you! *Follows Angeline to her room***

**Angeline: Hey Promise. Look what we found in the attic.**

**Girl: *Promise* What is it?**

**Angeline: Mama's things from her childhood.**

**Promise: Cool!**

**Angeline: Yeah. *She uses the Pocketknife Kukai gave Ryo on his eleventh birthday and cuts the tape and opens the box up completely revealing many toys and figurines and Books* Whoa! Mama had a lot of things.**

**Promise: What's this? *Pulls out a Bell Necklace***

**Angeline: I believe that's the Bell necklace Papa was talking about. *pulls out a notepad* This must be the notepad Mama and Papa used to pass notes! *She opens it up and flips through the pages and stops at the last page that said the date of 12/01/23* Whoa look as this!**

**Promise: What?**

**Angeline: Even after Papa got out of High school they wrote to each other. It ends with Papa asking Mama to marry him!**

**Ryo: Whoa so he didn't say it out loud? He said it on a Piece of paper?**

**Angeline: It doesn't have an answer but I guess Mama said yes.**

**Promise: Whoa it's a weird piece of paper!**

**Angeline: *Takes it from her* No this is their Wedding Certificate!**

**Ryo: I was one when they got married.**

**Angeline: According to this Mama was about to have me!**

**Ryo: So they got married after Auntie found out she was going to have you?**

**Angeline: I don't know. But its so weird.**

**Ryo: Oh look at this. *Holds up one of the books and since it has dust on it he blows the dust off* Whoa it says "My Life as a Guardian"**

**Angeline: Lets look at it! *Ryo moves over next to her and Promise sits on her right and Angeline opens the book on her lap and on the first page after the title page it has pictures of Melody and the guardians on it along with Information and Pictures of the Guardians* Hmm? Mama says there are something called Charas on here but I don't see anything.**

**Promise: Look here it says "Every Kid holds an egg in their heart. An Egg that can't be seen but is always there. Even through Adulthood its there. And a Guardian Chara is born." There are little peoples in the picture!**

**Angeline: What do you mean? I don't see anything.**

**Ryo: This is why… "Guardian Charas can't be seen endless someone has a chara or if they are a small child" Angeline we are teenagers so we can't have charas.**

**Angeline: Right here Promise what do they look like?**

**Promise: They look like mini People of Mama. One is a Kitty, Angel, and Devil. There is a girl dressed as a boy and a Girl with Black Hair and an Orange Outfit she has a Microphone on her Ear. The Last one is dressed as a Ballerina. But her outfit is blue and she has a big bow on her head.**

**Angeline: It says their names are Pixie, Kit, Rin, Diva, Tommy, and Star. They must have been Mama's Charas.**

**Promise: The symbols on them look like the charms on Mama's Bracelet.**

**Angeline: Hmm? Are there Charas in all the pictures with Mama's?**

**Promise: Yeah. They all must belong to the Guardians.**

**Angeline: There's Mama and Papa! Papa was cute when he was younger!**

**Ryo: Look Papa looked like a Dork! *Points to the Picture of Utau and Kukai* Mama was cute.**

**Angeline: She still is if you haven't noticed. Look! Auntie Rima!**

**Promise: She has a Chara too. it's a clown and its gigging with Mama's Charas.**

**Angeline: Look Uncle Nagi! He was cute when he was my age!**

**Promise: He has a Chara dressed in a Basketball outfit and has a headset on his neck.**

**Angeline: It says Uncle Nagi's Chara was Rhythm and Auntie Rima's was Kusu Kusa.**

**Promise: Papa had one too. It too is a kitty!**

**Voice: Kids! We're home! *Melody***

**Voice: They must be upstairs. *Ikuto***

**Angeline: Oh No! *Closes the Scrapbook and slides it under her bed and the three stand up just as the door opens revealing Ikuto and Kukai* Hi Papa! Hi Uncle Kukai!**

**Ikuto: What are you three up too?**

**Ryo: We found Auntie's Box of stuff upstairs in the attic and we were just taking at peek at the stuff she had.**

**Promise: Papa what's this? *Holds up the old Bell Collar***

**Ikuto: Hey it's the Bell Collar I gave Melody. *Picks Promise up and spins her around making her giggle***

**Guy: *Kukai* Wow it's the hat Utau and I bought you guys.**

**Ryo: Yeah there's cool stuff in here Papa.**

**Ikuto: We brought Dinner home and everyone Is joining us tonight so let's get down stairs.**

**Angeline: Okay Papa. *Ikuto carries Promise downstairs while Kukai examines the Box and Ryo stays with him***

**Kukai: Wow all her favorite stuff is in here.**

**Ryo: yeah and it has a lot of stuff of the guardians in here too.**

**Kukai: how did you?**

**Ryo: I do listen to you and Mama in the car Papa.**

**Kukai: don't be smart Ryo.**

**Ryo: Its true!**

**Kukai: I know that. Come on lets get this back in the attic before Melody-Chan realizes you guys got it down.**

**Ryo: Right!**

**Later Downstairs…………………………….**

**Melody: Junior get out of that! *Grabs Junior before he grabs the cookie plate* Gotcha.**

**Junior: But me want Cookie!**

**Melody: After Dinner.**

**Ikuto: Hey stop bugging your Mother. *Picks Junior up and tickle him***

**Melody: Thanks Ikuto.**

**Promise: Mama and Papa make a great couple!**

**Girl: They always have been. *Amu* And Always will. *Flips her waist length Pink Hair***

**Melody: If your such an expert go kiss you husband and shut up.**

**Amu: Hmm. You're the best Melody.**

**Girl: I want cookies! *Yaya***

**Boy: No you know what it does to you. Any type of Sugar makes you hyper. *Kairi***

**Melody: Plus cookies are for dessert Yaya.**

**Yaya: Your no fun Melody-Chi!**

**Melody: I know. With a Big Kid like this. *Points to Ikuto who just smiles at her* I have to be on top of things.**

**Ikuto: Why are you talking like that Melody? *Places Junior on the floor and moves behind Melody hugging her from behind* I'm only a Kid because you told me to get along with Angeline.**

**Melody: I stand corrected. He's a super big kid.**

**Angeline: Waa! *Trips coming down the stairs and after Ikuto lets her go Melody spins over catching Angeline around the waist* Thanks Mama.**

**Melody: you always miss that second step. *Lets go of Angeline after Angeline regains her balance* You need to watch your feet Angel.**

**Angeline: I was watching but what distracted me was uh… *Looks over at Nagi's and Rima's ten year old son Roxas***

**Melody: I know. Why don't you just tell him Angel. Rima-Chan tells me so much about how he thinks it cute when you make a mistake.**

**Angeline: I can't do that! All the girls at school are always all over him because he rocks at Sports and is funny.**

**Melody: Yeah but you have one thing they don't.**

**Angeline: What?**

**Melody: A Mother who is best friends with his parents.**

**Angeline: Okay I'll ask him if he wants to go out back.**

**Melody: Go get him! *Walks to the kitchen and Ikuto smiles at her* What?**

**Ikuto: What was that about?**

**Melody: *Whispers* What's you opinion on Nagi's Kid Roxas?**

**Ikuto: Good kid and he's cool like his dad.**

**Melody: So you'd be okay with it if Angeline and him started dating?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Melody: Oh come on you just you liked him.**

**Ikuto: Yeah but Angel is eleven and he's ten.**

**Melody: And your three years older then me?**

**Ikuto: Hmm.**

**Ryo: Hey Auntie.**

**Melody: Yeah?**

**Ryo: That Scrapbook in the box upstairs. Why's you make it?**

**Melody: Huh? Because I wanted to remember my childhood. Why do you ask?**

**Ryo: What were Charas?**

**Melody: Huh? I was wondering when you kids would find that and ask about it. You all have to finish reading it to find out.**

**Ryo: Oh okay.**

**Mean While outside…………………..**

**Angeline: Uh?**

**Boy: *Roxas* What's up Angel?**

**Angeline: Huh? Uh?**

**Roxas: Let me guess your like the girls at school?**

**Angeline: Who said?**

**Roxas: Your actually pretty cute. When you make a mistake in front of me.**

**Angeline: What the heck does that mean?**

**Roxas: It means if your going to confess just do so already or I will first.**

**Angeline: Huh? If you already know then the point? *Turns away from him***

**Roxas: Mama was right your just like your mom.**

**Angeline: That comes with the whole being her daughter thing!**

**Roxas: Well then I'll make it easier. I like you a lot Angeline.**

**Angeline: I like you too Roxas…**

**Roxas: T- *Is Interrupted by Ryo and Promise***

**Ryo: Angeline!**

**Promise: Nee-San!**

**Angeline: What is it?**

**Ryo: Uh? Are we interrupting something?**

**Angeline: *Gives him Utau's usual "Yes you are!" Glare* Yes!**

**Ryo: sorry but Auntie said we need to finish reading the scrapbook to figure out why we older kids can't see the charas.**

**Angeline: What you asked Mama about it?**

**Ryo: She wasn't mad!**

**Girl: *Airi* What's up guys?**

**Angeline: Alynn! Airi! (Those to are Auntie Amu and Uncle Tadase's kids.)**

**Girl: *Alynn* What is that you got there Ryo?**

**Ryo: Auntie's Scrapbook.**

**Junior: Me Want to see! Me want to see!**

**Angeline: *Picks Junior up and places the scrapbook on the table next to them* okay we left off on this page.**

**Girl: What are you kids doing out here? *Jamie***

**Angeline: Auntie Jamie! Can you tell us about Mama's Scrapbook?**

**Jamie: Actually I can. Inside holds the Key to the Charas. Why your Mother Locked them in there is a mystery to me. But you'll have to finish reading it to find the path to your own hearts. Genie taught me that.**

**Angeline: Genie?**

**Jamie: My Chara I had when I was a Girl. Your Mom bought me a Necklace that has the symbol on it. You'll see the picture she took of me in there. Have fun kids. *She walks back inside***

**Angeline: Alright! Let's figure this out!**

**Ryo: right!**

**Everyone: Alright! *The Picture fades away with Angeline turning the page revealing a Picture of Josh and Ami***

**Preview……………………………**

**Angeline: Next time we learn about Uncle Josh's and Auntie Ami's life when they were growing up! But we don't get the story from them we get it from Mama's eyes in her scrapbook!**

**Ryo: Whoa! They had a great life!**

**Promise: Auntie Ami was so cute my age!**

**Airi: Mama and Papa had fun with everyone back then.**

**Alynn: Yeah they did.**

**Roxas: So where was Mama and Papa at this time?**

**Angeline: Stay Tuned for the next Chapter! See you soon!**

Me: How was that as a Chapter? I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon as possible!

El: Yeah!

Me: Ages for Characters

Melody-33

Ikuto-37

Utau, Kukai-34

Tadase, Amu, Nagi, Rima-30

Yaya-28

Kairi-27

Rikka-25

Hikaru-24

Josh-24

Ami-23

Jamie-20

Me: Now the Kids!

Angeline-11

Ryo-13

Airi, Roxas-10

Alynn, Promise-6

Junior-2

Me: Thanks for Reading!


End file.
